


Admiration Triangle

by Dragon Dong (Degari)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, DFAB reader, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have to keep adding fucking tags bc I keep adding fucking things, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, listen there's going to be a lot of come, the reader is going to get fucked a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degari/pseuds/Dragon%20Dong
Summary: You admire Soldier 76 and Reinhardt. A lot. And after a training session you're caught staring. But it's ok, these two admire you back. A lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is dfab and has boobs and a vag. Gender-neutral pronouns are used throughout the fic though. This is hastily written, basically needed to get it out and figured I'd share. There's some wishy-washy 'no one uses a condom or fusses about pregnancy or infections bc Mercy can straight up bring people back to life I think these things wouldn't be a problem', but basically there's fucking and a lot of it.

It had been a busy few weeks for you. You were selected, along with a few other, to undergo training with the agents of Overwatch, refining and developing skills to use in your various fields. You were considered the best in your area, however that only meant harder tests, more rigorous training sessions, and higher expectations. You had kept up, but only by pushing your limits.

Towards the end of the program you had made massive improvements, armed with knowledge from state of the art simulations, advice from the best in the world, and experience from working with these agents. You had even developed friendly relationships with most of them. In a couple of cases these friendships built up from… admiration you already held for them. As a result, you had a plain old crush on the reclusive Soldier 76 and friendly Reinhardt.

You were a professional however, and you were well aware that the two were incredibly unlikely to hold mutual feelings towards you. So you settled on sneaky glances and a small thrill when you made them laugh. And of course you looked forward to training sessions with the two men.  
The three of you had finished such a session, focusing on your hand-to-hand combat abilities. They had focused on developing your current skills and a couple of times you had managed to gain the upper hand. It was a satisfying moment when you were able to shift Reinhardt’s centre of gravity, flipping him to the ground, and when you were able to deflect and get Soldier 76 in a headlock. It was thrilling when they flipped you to the ground, or pinned you against the wall. Luckily your flush wasn’t noticeable after exercising so hard.  
Eventually Reinhardt pulled you to your feet and slapped you on the back, laughing heartily, “I think it’s time we finished up.”

“Yeah well, you’re not as young as you used to be,” 76 replied, a smile in his voice.

The large German slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet, “You’d know a thing or two about that wouldn’t you?”

You smiled at the interaction and followed them to the locker room, collapsing on the nearest bench and sighing. Your limbs buzzed pleasantly with the feeling of a tough workout, and you needed a moment to recover. Idly you watched the two men move to their lockers, still exchanging quips. Reinhardt was explaining something when 76 pulled off his shirt. It already left little to the imagination, but still your breathing hitched when sweaty skin was revealed, dotted with scars. Muscles moved fluidly as he reached up to remove his visor. You had seen his face a few times, his old identity was a well-known secret, but still. Glimpses of his face was a rare treat. You wondered what the scar over his lip would feel like.

Reinhardt was now yanking off his own shirt, and you felt yourself grow even warmer when the thick happy trail was revealed. In his age he had gained some softness, but it did nothing to take away from the strength that was evident. You stared at his hand that ruffled through his hair, mussing it up. His hands were so big, it was too easy to wonder how they would feel-

“Y/N? Perhaps you would like to do more than stare?”

You snapped out of your daydream, realising with horror that the two men were staring at you, having noticed your stares.

“Sorry, what was that?” you replied.

The two men glanced at each other and looked back to you. Reinhardt was grinning, moving over to you.

“I said, my pet, perhaps you’d like to do more than stare?”

Suddenly you noticed that 76 was behind you, almost close enough to touch. You stood up, glancing at him before looking back at Reinhardt.

“We’ve caught you admiring us, and the feeling’s mutual,” 76 said, mouth almost at your ear. You shivered as Reinhardt stood in front of you. “So, if you still have energy, we’re happy to indulge.”

“Unless, you don’t want this?” Reinhardt added, reaching down to rub a thumb against your jaw.

You found yourself gaping like a fish, stunned that this was happening and it wasn’t just another dream.

76’s lips were at your neck, “We don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I-I want this. I want you. Both of you,” you answered.

“As you wish,” Reinhardt said, leaning down to capture your lips in a kiss. You returned it enthusiastically, letting him take control. Behind you 76 was kissing and sucking at your neck, pulling small whimpers from you.

With a growl you felt hands grab your hips and lift you almost effortlessly so that you were standing on the bench. Reinhardt deepened the kiss, careful and controlled despite his eagerness, now standing more easily. 76’s hands were trailing from your hips up your sides, slipping under the fabric of your shirt, rough fingers moving over your skin, moving over your hips, rubbing at the skin just above your shorts.

You had to break the kiss to catch your breath, Reinhardt’s grip strong around your wait. Reinhardt moved to pay more attention to your neck and collarbone, carefully nipping and soothing the bites with his tongue.

“How do you want us, my pet? Tell us, what do you want us to do?” He growled, voice low.

“I, well uh, I,” you trailed off, too embarrassed to speak any further.

“It’s ok sweetheart, you can tell us,” 76 reassured, hand grabbing your own hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

You swallowed, “I want both of you. At… at the same time.”

Reinhardt chuckled, “Well, I think we can make that work. Although I think we’re going to have to work up to it. My friend?”

76 growled and Reinhardt turned you around. Together they tugged off your shirt, hands finding sensitive spots and rubbing circles, prompting shivers and gasps from you. Your legs threatened to weaken, but between the two of them you felt no fear of falling off the bench. 76’s mouth was trailing kisses down your stomach, nibbling at your belly button to pause at the waistband of your shorts. Reinhardt’s hand was at the clasp of your bra as he nuzzled at the crook of your neck, silently asking a question.

You nodded, stammering out an eager yes. Immediately, between the two of them, they finished undressing you. 76’s hands were trailing up and down your thighs, tickling the sensitive skin just below your cunt. Reinhardt held each of your breasts easily in his hands, fingers pressing and twisting at your nipples.  
76 seemed to pause before kissing you just below your belly. “You’re perfect Y/N.” His fingers traced over your slit, gently, but it was enough to make you gasp. Reinhardt chuckled as you had to trust your weight to him while 76’s fingers dipped into your folds, spreading your wetness. “You’re gorgeous, strong, so capable. Look at you,” he continued, sliding a finger into you easily, pumping it in and out, grinding his hand against you, “you’re so good for us.” You whined as he removed his finger and grabbed one of your legs and lifted it over his shoulder. Reinhardt grunted slightly, adjusting so that you were held up comfortably between them, but you hardly noticed when you felt a warm breath on your wetness.

“God, let me eat you alive.” 76 said.

You were nodding, breathing out an eager yes. Without hesitation he moved in, give a long, slow lick. He didn’t tease any further, lapping and sucking at you, grip on you tightening every time you whimpered. Reinhardt switched between kissing your neck and shoulders and nibbling at your ear. Between them, the sharp nips from Reinhardt and 76 seeming determined to make you come as quickly as possible, you started to feel yourself tighten, warmth spreading through your entire body. 76 lifted your other leg over his shoulder and growled when your thighs tightened, pulling him in.  
You were so close, panting and begging, Reinhardt speaking sweet nothings into your ear when 76 inserted a finger again, curling it against you, the rough skin giving just enough friction to make you snap. You tensed up, moaning, Reinhardt and 76 supporting you easily while he lapped at you, drinking in everything you had to offer, growling when you squeezed his head with your thighs, his grip tightening into the muscle.

When you finally relaxed, 76 lifted his head to kiss at your thighs, smiling at you while he still stroked you gently with his finger, prompting soft gasps and twitches from you.

“I wonder how many times we can make you come?” he said, voice gravelly.

You grinned back, “Why don’t we find out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "GET FUCKED"

76 growled and nodded at Reinhardt. Before you could wonder what that could mean 76 shifted your legs off his shoulders and Reinhardt supported your weight, moving back away from the bench and shifting you so he still held you up, but he also held your legs firmly, spreading you for the soldier. You yelped at the compromising position but you were silenced by 76’s firm kiss. He was rougher than Reinhardt, his stubble prickling your skin. He pressed up against you, sandwiching you between the two men, knees nearly to your chest.

You tried to grab at him but he grabbed your hands, pinning them back and preventing you from moving. With him and Reinhardt both grinding against you you felt how hard they both were. Before you could say anything 76 inserted a finger into you again, curling it before inserting another, scissoring them to stretch you out.  
“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Reinhardt growled, “our friend here is going to prepare you, make you loose and sloppy for me. I’m going to prepare your ass for him. And together we’re going to fuck you,” you moaned when 76 added another finger, the stretch starting to burn, but pleasantly so. “That is our reward to you for being so good for us. We’ll take care of you, fill you up.”

“My friend, do you think they’re ready?” Reinhardt asked.

76 curled his fingers, making you groan, before pulling them out to lick at them.

“I think I might need to warm them up for you,” he replied.

Reinhardt bit your ear, “He’s going to fuck you open my dear.”

Despite having already come just a few minutes earlier you found yourself panting and aching for more.

“Please,” you whined.

Reinhardt groaned at the tone of your voice, and 76 was now paying attention to your collarbone and breasts, biting firmly into the skin to leave crescent-shaped marks before sucking at them.

“All in good time, our friend here has plenty of stamina. Do you think he’ll come in your pussy first? Use his come to make it easier for you?” he growled, biting your neck.

“J-just please.”

“Beg for it, convince us you want this.”

You whimpered as 76 ground hard against you, suckling hard at your nipple. One hand was tugging at the other, pulling it into a stiff peak, while the other grabbed at your thigh.

“Beg for us Y/N, beg for me,” 76 growled.

You cracked, “Please 76, please fuck me. Fuck me hard, come in me, get me ready for Reinhardt. I need you, I need this.”

For an awful moment you thought they were going to keep teasing you, until you heard shuffling and a zipping noise, and suddenly 76’s cock was at your entrance, rubbing against your folds. 76 groaned, panting against your neck while he lubed himself up with your wetness. He only took a moment before pressing into you, slowly but firmly. You found yourself whining at the sensation. He was big, but with all the preparation you easily took him, and it wasn’t long until he was hilted in you, pausing for a few moments to let you adjust.

His stiffness felt good in you, solid and hot. He pulled out slowly, drawing a groan from you before snapping his hips forward, grunting softly.

“You take me so well,” he said, “such a good slut.”

He started with a slow pace, pulling nearly all the way out, pausing, and then sinking back into you, making you feel every inch of his cock. All the while he was doing this he was rolling your nipple between his teeth, his hands digging into your legs, his grip growing more firm as he sped up, slowly but steadily. Reinhardt was having no problems supporting your weight, and even fewer problems with biting and sucking at your neck, your earlobe, and whispering in your ear.

“You’re so good for us, such a lovely little whore. So eager to let us fuck you like this. You’ve already come once, and you still want more.”

You were whimpering and groaning, gasping at 76’s pace increased and his hips slammed against yours, pounding hard into you.

“Could we even satisfy you on our own?” Reinhardt continued, “Our friend here can keep going over and over again, but still. I wonder if you hope that someone else will walk in.”

You whined, the pressure starting to build within you, burning with each word.

“Is that what you want? The entire team to fuck you? Use you?”

“Rei-Reinhardt, oh god.” 76 was pounding into you hard enough that Reinhardt had to shift slightly to compensate for the impact, growling softly as he hilted himself into you over and over again. His thrusts were starting to lose their pattern, he focused on trying to get the most amount of pleasure.

“Such a good toy for us. Are you close my dear?”

“Yes, Reinhardt, 76 oh god.”

“You’re doing so well, come for us little slut.”

At that your toes curled and the coil in your stomach snapped. You started chanting their names, voice increasing in volume as 76 continued to fuck you through your orgasm. You tightened around him and he groaned, biting into your shoulder as he thrusted erratically into you, growling when his hips snapped forward once, twice, three times before freezing, cock twitching inside of you as he release ribbons of his seed into you.

Your own orgasm died off with his and you were both left panting, too sensitive to move for a moment. 76 kissed you, softer than before but still with a hunger, as he pulled his still-hard cock out of you. Dimly you felt come drip out of you, but you only had a moment to catch your breath when fingers, larger than 76’s, prodded at your opening, spreading the come around.

“Yes, I think you’re ready for me my little pet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna get that BIG D and also blowjobs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between the last chapter and this one, I had to solve the problem of they're doing this in the locker-rooms and also I had to go out of town for a few days but here we are!

“Are you ready for me?” Reinhardt growled in your ear, easily sinking in two fingers. You groaned, still sensitive from coming again. Immediately Reinhardt withdrew his fingers and 76 rubbed a hand along your arm.

“We need an answer. You still with us?” the soldier asked softly, “We can stop if you want to.”

You took a moment to breath and shook your head, “I’m ok, god I definitely don’t want to stop now. I just need a moment.”

“That’s more than ok,” Reinhardt said gently, “my friend, perhaps we can make our little pet more comfortable. To the rest bay perhaps?”

76 nodded and gave you a quick kiss before dashing off into a connecting room, where a couple of bunks were kept for those who went too hard during a workout. Reinhardt put you down for a moment, supporting your weight, before lifting you up bridal-style and following after 76.

You arrived in the room to find that 76 had prepared one of the bunks so that the pillows and blankets were set aside. Reinhardt gently placed you on it, 76 moving so he was behind you on the bunk, pulling you into his arms. Reinhardt followed you down, capturing your lips in a soft, careful kiss. You knew these two men could break limbs with a thought, but their contained restraint made you shiver. Reinhardt’s hands moved from your arms down to your waist, before moving to your thighs to massage at the flesh. 76 behind you was kissing the back of your neck, biting at your earlobe, and soothing it with laps of his tongue. You felt his hardness prod your back and you shifted against him, making him groan.

Reinhardt was tracing your slit, bringing your attention back to him.

“It’s not kind to tease my dear, he’s going to have to wait until you’re ready for the both of us.”

You smirked, “I have an idea,” you pushed them back slightly and they took the cue, moving back while you shifted around do you were on all fours, head in front of 76’s red cock, ass towards Reinhardt.

“Is this ok?”

Reinhardt growled and you heard him unzip his pants, sighing softly. You looked back and you saw his cock, huge, heavy, and dripping, before 76 grabbed your chin and pulled you back to him.

“I think this will do just nicely,” he said.

Behind you Reinhardt grabbed your hips, rubbing soothing circles while he slipped in two fingers, pumping a few times before adding a third, as if testing your stretch. From your brief look you figured his dick was just a bit larger than three of his fingers, and you were relieved that three fingers wasn’t too much for you at this point. Still, Reinhardt took his time, and you turned your focus to 76’s own cock, which was also dripping.

You licked at the head, savouring the taste of his cum, before licking a long stroke from the base to the tip. He groaned above you, hand resting on your shoulder. You spent a few moments warming up in this manner before slipping the head into your mouth. You felt his hand flex, but he didn’t push. Slowly you bobbed your head up and down, steadily taking more and more in, tongue working at the underside of his dick.

He wasn’t so large that you struggled, but still you knew it would be hopeless to try to take him all in. Your hand stroked at the base of his cock, tickling his balls, as you managed to take in another inch. 76 growled and you felt his hand move to the back of your head, but still not trying to push you.  
Behind you Reinhardt withdrew his fingers and you felt something hot and blunt and large rubbing at you, you felt yourself clench anticipating the pleasurable burn that was to come. He rubbed at your thigh as he lined himself up and pushed.

You groaned, feeling the bulbous head slowly enter you, stretching you. Reinhardt grabbed your hips firmly and you released 76’s cock so you could moan freely while he held you in place. He was slow and careful but firm, growling under his breath. You grabbed at 76’s hand, panting shamelessly. 76’s free hand rubbed at your back, your shoulders, up to your jaw, and back, tracing soothing circles, but you barely noticed. Everything was about Reinhardt’s thick cock and how it was spreading you like nothing ever had, how the stretch of just the head of his dick left you gasping, your cunt was burning but you felt more pleasure than pain.  
Suddenly, finally, the head was in and you were groaning. Reinhardt was still, waiting patiently for you to give him a signal while you shivered before him. Hands roamed over your back, rubbing comfortingly.

“How are you doing?” 76 asked, thumb caressing your jaw.

You breathed out and felt yourself clench around Reinhardt, gasping at the sensation. It felt good though. Really good. “I’m ok, I’m more than ok. Let’s keep going.”

Reinhardt waited another moment before pushing in a half inch and pulling back out, thrusting very carefully. You moaned, knees feeling weak. Luckily Reinhardt’s grip was firm on your hips, and he basically held you up while he slowly thrusted. Steadily any pain that was present faded, and you were faced with pure pleasure.  
When you felt that you weren’t about to start gasping, you return to 76’s cock, licking at it, stroking it with one hand, and doing all you could to make the soldier groan and growl above you. Soon you had a rhythm going, and you were bobbing your head in time with Reinhardt’s careful thrusts. That was when Reinhardt started to talk.

“You’re so tight my pet,” he groaned, “still so tight even after coming twice. Even after 76 fucked you.” You felt him thrust a bit harder, a bit deeper, and you knew that he was nearly fully hilted in you. You groaned, prompting 76’s cock to twitch slightly in your mouth.

“So wet too. His come is dripping out of you. Look at that. Such a filthy whore.”

You felt his pelvis meet your ass, and he paused, panting heavily over you. You felt a thick finger brush against your asshole, rubbing at the muscle there.

“I’m going to get you ready for us. We’re going to fuck you together. Make you so full of us you’ll never get us out. No other cocks will make you feel as good.”

He withdrew his finger for a moment and you felt him scoop up the mix of come and your own wetness that was dripping from you. He used it to lube your rim, and slowly he pushed in a finger.

“Come on sweetheart, I’m getting close,” 76 said, his voice dripping with need. You had paused while Reinhardt started work on getting your ass ready, but you gathered your focus to resume bobbing your head up and down, tongue working at a thick vein in his shaft. You felt 76’s hand return to the back of your head, and his fingers run through your hair. You noticed his hips twitching, as if he was restraining himself from fucking your mouth.

At this you groaned and stroked faster at the base of his cock. His fingers tightened in your hair and he thrusted up into you, his cock penetrating your throat. You took a moment to gather yourself before releasing his cock. In that moment Reinhardt penetrated you with another finger while he resumed thrusting his cock into you, small, shallow movements to counteract any further pain with pleasure.

You gasped at the mixed sensations and swallowed before glancing up at 76. You were pleased to see his slightly pleasure-dumb expression, lips parted and face red.

“I want you to fuck my throat,” you said, “and come down it.”

He growled and pushed your face back to his cock, “Thirsty little cumslut.”

Eagerly you opened your mouth to take him in, and he let you take a couple of moments to brace yourself before his grip tightened in your hair and he thrusted up. It was careful, a shallow thrust, he was obviously still being careful, but you found yourself groaning as he fucked into your mouth, grunting and growling, a mix of saliva and precome dripping out of your mouth and down your face. You gave up trying to do anything with your tongue, you just focused on breathing through your nose while he chased his pleasure until he groaned.

“Here it comes,” he panted.

He gave one last thrust before burying his cock down your throat. His balls contracted and you felt his cock twitch and pulse against your tongue. 76 was panting, grip tight while he came. Despite having already come once he had so much, you swallowed as much as you could before tapping at his leg. He let you go and you released his cock, gasping, while he continued to shoot come across your face and chest, groaning softly with each pulse.

Finally he stopped, and you took a moment to recover, swallowing the last of his come in your mouth. He leaned back on his hands, cock still hard, admiring the mess he had made.

“Is this some super-soldier kind of stuff?” you asked.

He had the sense to seem somewhat embarrassed by the question, “Yeah, I tend to come a lot. And, well, I got stamina.”

Behind you Reinhardt thrusted hard, pulling a groan out of you.

“That was an admirable performance my dear,” he said, “and I think you’re ready.”

You felt his fingers thrust in and out of your ass, testing the stretch. There was very little of the burn, and you were surprised to find it feel so easy.

“You’re dripping wet, I think your earlier activities made you quite excited.”

Reinhardt thrusted into you a couple more times before withdrawing his fingers and his cock. You found yourself gasping at the sensation of him pulling out and you whimpered at how empty you felt. He made shushing noises while he manoeuvred you around so that you were facing him, straddling his legs so that his cock was in front of you. It was shiny with fluids, precome dripping from the slit, and so heavy it couldn’t stand up on its own. As it was, Reinhardt propped it up at the base so that it stood up. Curious you touched it, stroking it gently. It was firm, hard, and hot.

76 was now behind you again, and you felt his hands rub up and down your torso. As you stroked Reinhardt’s cock, you felt 76 test the stretch of your ass, easily fitting in three of his fingers. Beneath you Reinhardt was groaning, and 76 was biting and licking your shoulder.

“Are you ready?” Reinhardt asked.

You bit your lip and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a year since I updated this and I was honestly ready to just give up entirely, since my interest has mostly moved to other things. But, some very nice comments, very kind people, and a surprising amount of interest has given me the strength to finally give the conclusion this needs.

Reinhardt's free hand rested on your hip, running his thumb over it. Behind you 76 moved closer, his hands spreading the cheeks of your ass. His fingers dug into your flesh, trying to maintain his grip. Between your own slickness and his come, well, lube certainly wasn't necessary.

There was a moment when everyone seemed to breath in unison. In that quiet you felt your body, slightly sore, shivering from multiple orgasms, worn out, but aching for what was coming next.

And then they were pushing into you.

The time they had spent preparing you, all their effort, it was worth it. It was necessary. All at once, as the heads of their cocks breached you once more, 76’s stretching your asshole, Reinhardt’s still feeling so big and heavy, you wondered if this was how you were going to lose your mind.

Reinhardt’s hands gripped your thighs, 76’s hands were on your waist, and you realised they were supporting you, your legs shaking too much to hold you up anymore. Your eyes were squeezed shut, and you were babbling. Soft pleas, gentle begging, for something, for nothing, it was a lot.

Lips kissed the back of your neck, and you heard murmuring.

76 was talking to you, his voice gentle. His hands traced soothing shapes on your hips.

“Just breath darling, in and out. We got you.”

After a few moments you were nodding, getting the hang of where you were.

“You still want to do this?”

You weren’t too sure who asked.

You opened your eyes, looking down at Reinhardt, his gentle, sweet smile, eyes full of mischief.

76 was behind you, still kissing at your shoulders and neck.

You smirked, “Why? Getting tired?”

His kisses turned into a bite, and you groaned.

Beneath you Reinhardt was chuckling. You felt the sound, and it made you shiver.

“Let’s not keep them waiting then,” he said.

And then he lowered you, letting you sink slowly onto his cock. It was easy. Easier at least. But his girth still made you hiss, and with your current position it felt like he could go deeper, the last half inch making you gasp before you were fully seated on his cock. There was a moment when you felt it deep within you, feeling it throb ever so slightly. Your hands rested on his chest and you realised you could feel his heartbeat inside of you.

“Ho-holy shit Reinhardt,” you said.

He smirked, “I did say we were going to ruin you my dear.”

76 had been still during this, hands feeling your body, pushing against your back, a firm, solid, warm weight. But now he moved, pushing in further. It wasn’t difficult, but there was the sense of stretching, the hint of a burn, and the feeling of even more inside of you. He was solid, hard, and you felt him against Reinhardt’s seated cock.

Eventually he was all the way in, his pelvis pushed against your ass. And you could only focus on breathing, focus on feeling. You had never felt so full, it was so much, and somehow not quite enough. Your legs shivered again, but thankfully their grip on you was still strong.  
They were waiting for you, for when you could find yourself again. After a few moments you sighed, rocking your hips slightly. And you were rewarded with deep groans.

You shifted again, pushing against their supportive grips. Behind you you could feel 76 keening slightly. Below you Reinhardt sighed, a hint of a groan in his throat. Gradually, slowly, you built up speed, working out some kind of rhythm, you could ride the both of them. Kinda. You could feel an orgasm building up yet again. Kinda. You were almost fast enough. Kinda.

After a few minutes of this, you huffed, getting increasingly frustrated. 76 and Reinhardt were quite content to let you work at them, indeed they had been enjoying the treatment, but it just wasn’t enough. And despite everything, despite how much patience was needed just to get here, you were losing it. You just needed more.

“Let us take care of it,” 76 growled.

“Let us take care of you,” Reinhardt said.

The German man thrusted up, almost literally knocking the air out of you. As it was you could only make a gasp. 76’s arms locked around you and he pulled his hips back, thrusting forward. They were both careful, controlled, finding a rhythm, but those first few thrusts scattered your mind. It wasn’t long until the two men had settled into sync, their cocks sliding into you in unison. And all you could do was dig your fingers into Reinhardt below you, your nails making him groan at you left red welts, and just focus on breathing.

The heat of their bodies surrounded you, their thrusts sending overwhelming pleasure through your body. They grunted with each thrust, and when one hit a particular spot you would tighten up even further, making 76 whimper into your ear.

The orgasm that had been lingering just out of reach was building up. Reinhardt was starting to lose his rhythm, his thrusts only growing ever more powerful. 76 maintained his pace, and their changing rhythm was just what you needed, your body tightening up even further, that elusive orgasm curling in your stomach, desperate moans spilling from your throat.

“Come my pet, come for us,” Reinhardt growled.

And just like that, you did.

Pleasure burned through you white-hot. You knew you were shouting, you felt Reinhardt groaning beneath you, his hands pulling you down on him. You could feel his cock throbbing inside of you, the feeling of 76 still slamming his hips into you drawing out your orgasm. Reinhardt grunted softly with each thrust from 76, and you realised that he could feel him. Somehow your pleasure doubled, and your tightness pulled one last orgasm from Soldier 76, his teeth sinking into your shoulder as he ground against you, breathing heavily.

It took seconds, moments, minutes perhaps before you could relax, and you felt yourself collapse against Reinhardt’s huge chest. Slowly, 76 pulled out, and you felt yourself whimper. You couldn’t move, exhausted, limbs feeling weak. Dimly you noticed what felt like a warm, damp cloth running over your body, cleaning the majority of the come.

Reinhardt ran his fingers through your hair, letting you listen to his slowing heartbeat, until he also had to pull out.

Shivering, feeling cold, you lay on the bed. But it isn’t long until 76 kissed your forehead, and Reinhardt lifted you up in his arms.

“You did well my dear,” he rumbled, “we’ll look after you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we all be able to finish our projects.


End file.
